Lunar Desert Child
by Cosmic-Zelda-Triforce-Moon
Summary: Title is temporary. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon. I don't really know what to put for summary. Rated T for some violence and swearing. Atem x Neo Queen Serenity. Enjoy!
1. Birth of Egypt's Princess!

I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**_Chapter 1: Birth of Egypt's Princess!_**

Atem looked at his Queen sitting beside him her hand resting protectively on her swollen belly. She noticed and smiled. One of her handmaidens -a woman by the name of Rei- came to stand beside her. A spasm of pain crossed his Queen's face. "Serenity? Are you alright?" He asked concerned. "The...baby...the baby is coming." Queen Serenity gasped out. Her handmaidens swiftly ushered her away. One of the visiting nobles -Lord Seto of the Eastern plains- and his son Mokuba looked at their Pharaoh. "What troubles the Queen, Pharaoh Atem?" Lord Seto asked. "She is going to give birth," Atem said. "If you'll excuse me I must be with my Queen in this time of pain." He left the could hear her screaming in pain. "H-Hotaru! I-I need Atem with me." She said before screaming again. He walked in and took her hand. Within a few hours the baby was born the first princess of Egypt.

_Annnd that's chapter 1! Well this is really the first time I've done a story with the pairing of Atem X Neo Queen Serenity. Please R&R!_


	2. Setsuna reveals her past!

This chapter is for Moonprincess1416!

Chapter 2: 16 years later…Handmaiden Setsuna reveals her past!

Princess Rini darted through the halls of the palace looking for her mother's handmaiden Setsuna who was also her closest friend. She stopped as she heard a familiar voice raised in an argument with an equally familiar voice. She turned. Handmaiden Setsuna and Lord Mokuba were arguing. "Setsuna!" She called. The mysterious handmaiden who told none her past stopped immediately. "Did you need me for something, Princess?" Setsuna asked. "Yes. I need help with fixing my hair." Princess Rini replied. "Of course, Princess." Setsuna said. The two escaped to Princess Rini's chambers. "I've always wondered about your past." Princess Rini said. "I was captured by slave traders along with my twelve year old son Mamoru. Your father bought us from them and freed us. I became your mother's handmaiden, my son became a guard." Setsuna said as she finished fixing Princess Rini's hair. Princess Rini turned. Tears coursed down Setsuna's cheeks. "What's wrong, Setsuna?" she asked. "I'd like to see my son again." She whispered. "Come with me!" Princess Rini exclaimed and grabbing the Handmaiden's wrist went to her father and mother. "Papa! Mama!" She cried. "What is it, Rini?" Queen Serenity asked."Setsuna has a son. Shouldn't she be allowed to see him every now and then?" Princess asked. "That's true," Pharaoh Atem replied then turned to Setsuna. "What is your son's name?" "Mamoru, Pharaoh Atem." Setsuna answered. Pharaoh Atem sent for the guard Mamoru. As Mamoru entered the room Setsuna stepped forward. When Mamoru saw his mother he threw himself into her arms the helmet under his arm falling to the floor. Setsuna hugged her son close tears of joy falling from her eyes. "My son, my Mamoru." She whispered. "Mother." Mamoru said. "Handmaiden Setsuna. You may see your son and visit with him when Serenity does not need you as long as you return when she does need you." Pharaoh Atem said. "Thank you, Pharaoh Atem." Setsuna said. "I don't need her right now." Queen Serenity said. Mother and son walked away. "I hate seeing families torn apart." Queen Serenity said. She smiled but for some reason her smile disturbed Pharaoh Atem and Princess Rini.

A/N: Could Queen Serenity not be the Queen she seems? You'll have to wait to find out. What secrets is she hiding?

A/N 2:I hope you like this chapter Moonprincess1416!


	3. The truth of Queen Serenity

_All Italics_ represent visions.

Princess Rini looked at her mother just as her handmaiden Hotaru entered the room. Queen Serenity stood and stretched out her hands. Darkness wrapped around her hands and enveloped her body. When it disappeared a woman with dark skin and blood red eyes stood in her mother's place. "Finally...I'm back to the way I _should_ be. To feel the power of darkness flowing through my body. It makes me stronger than even you, _dear_ Atem." She said. "Where is Serenity?!" Pharaoh Atem demanded. "Fool! I am Queen Serenity!" The woman snarled. "I'm glad to see you've chosen to embrace your darkness once again. You _are_ quite the clever one." A woman -her very being radiating darkness- entered through the window. "Thank you, Mother." Said Queen Serenity. "Now it is time to return to the others, my daughter." The woman said. "Yes. No doubt the others will want to hear if I completed my task or not." Queen Serenity said. "Did you?" The woman asked. "Yes. The child is there." Queen Serenity replied indicating Princess Rini. The woman released a ball of dark energy from her hand that struck Rini who collapsed. _A child's scream of fear. A woman pleading with a group of black clad people to spare her child. The woman with blonde hair killing the child laughing as she did and then killing the mother. A woman with black hair setting a village on fire. A woman ripping the water from people's bodies. A girl with short black hair stabbing people then stealing their souls. People's dying cries as their souls were taken..._

A/N: There you go! I ended this on -hopefully- a cliff hanger. Turns out Queen Serenity is evil (sorry Moonprincess1416)! I will take suggestions for Queen Serenity's mother's name. Who are they? Are her handmaidens a part of this clan?


End file.
